The increased use of entertainment and other data intensive applications on terminals increase the need for data traffic. Examples include use of internet on mobile phones and use of video transmission to and from mobile phones. As the number of terminals also increase there is a need for ensuring that the available capacity on wireless communication is utilized in an optimal way, e.g. that a terminal that does not have any data to transmit does not occupy transmission capacity for a terminal that does have data to transmit.